


The First of Many

by starsandfires



Series: Time After Time [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Spoilers, i guess, idk i just love these two, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst the crews imprisonment in Krall's lair, Uhura reminisces about her and Spock's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers in this from Beyond.  
> This is the first time I've wrote smut so it might not be perfect!  
> Please enjoy!

Uhura sat with her head leaning against the rough metal wall of the prison that kept her and her crew locked. Sulu sat close by, recounting the tale of how he met his husband, a tale he had told many times as the crew had loved to hear it. They had come up with the idea of talking about happy memories to keep morale up. This had got Uhura thinking about her and Spock. She looked down and smiled to herself, somewhere deep she had admitted that she had been the most happiest when she had been with him. 

 

* * *

 

“I am Commander Spock; I will be your instructor in linguistics and communications for the ongoing year.”

Uhura likes the way he holds himself, strong and steady, he appears to be a complete calm, a true vulcan despite half his origins. As he looks at the students sat in the room, his eyes meet Uhura’s for a moment, or at least she thinks they have.

Uhura enjoyed Spock’s lectures, his articulate way of speaking and the way his tongue rolled over languages, almost revealed his love and excitement about the many languages, he seemed to have an esteemed love for Vulcan naturally. Something that Uhura could completely commend, having a love herself of languages since a young age, thinking of the way she loved her natural Swahili tongue.

A month into his courses, he offers a position that comes with extra credit and Uhura is one of few to sign up, and being the most qualified she is the most logical choice.

She isn’t sure what exactly she has signed up for but she throws herself completely into it, like she does with anything to do with the academy.

The extra credit involves being an assistant, helping grading papers and often Spock personally taking time to go into detail of her own improvements. A part of her enjoys this, his notes on essays are already so clear and concise but she enjoys the time with a fellow intellect. They came few and far between in the male population of the Starfleet Academy. She had tried dating non-academy boys but that hadn’t turned out any better either. Taking a vow from romantic relationships, Uhura decided to get her second year complete without any complications.

She had also loved spending time with Spock, she had spent extensive time last year, concentrating on the Vulcan culture and even starting to learn the language. Something she had mentioned in passing.

“I would be interested in testing your capabilities cadet Uhura.”

“Oh…yeah of-of course.” This response was unexpected, she hadn’t thought he had really cared, now she felt quite nervous she didn’t want to offend him or embarrass herself.

Spock had a habit of being curt and his unrepentant tone when correcting someone could be disheartening, when Spock corrects her work on Vulcan linguistics she decides to never be in that situation again.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed always made Uhura smile. For several months they had been spending more time together, a weird kind of friendship blossoming between the two. As she slowly began to realise she was falling, hard – thanks to the help of Gaila.

“Do something about it! It’s not like it’s against academy regulation.” Gaila encouraged.

“No I know but, I respect him and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable and we’re in this good place. Plus the whole Vulcan culture,” Uhura shrugged, then she smiled to herself. “he started calling me Nyota the other day.”

 

A week later in Spock's apartment, as they studied a particular Vulcan text of poetry, Uhura leaned over to grab her cup of Vulcan tea that Spock had made. Rain patted heavily against the windows that overlooked part of the academy’s campus and also part of San Francisco. A beautiful view that Spock appreciated. Her forearm brushed against his hand holding the text. His eyes met hers like they did so often lately, she blushed as his dark eyes seemed to darken further, a subtle smile on his lips.

As she began to apologise, he moved fast. Placing the pad down, tenderly tilting her chin with his forefinger and thumb, as even seated he had height on her, his placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back and then after a few moments of them kissing, they broke apart, although their foreheads still touching, Uhura breathed heavy breathless also from shock.

“That is the response you wanted, correct?” Uhura laughed and nodded, his hand caressing her cheek, it felt like such an intense feeling and knew that she could feel Spock’s emotions and he could feel exactly how she felt as well.

Afterward they sit together in silence, their hands entwined, swapping between kissing and talking endlessly into the night and waking up in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

The first time either of them say I love you is also followed the first time they make love. In the hushed voices among the crew, Uhura can't fight her smile anymore and even blushes.

 

“I do not understand Nyota, what is it you expect?” Spock asks, his hands calmly behind his back as they usually were. Uhura sighed and shook her head, exasperated.

“Spock…just for once I wish you’d open your human half more.” Uhura looked at him with sad eyes, he reached for her and she did not move away. “I feel so…separate from you and it hurts.”

“I apologise…you should know by now that my feelings are greater than just acquaintance.” He brought her close, leaning his head into the crook in her neck. “…Ashayam. You are my t’hy’la.”

Uhura ran her hands up his neck winding her fingers through his smooth hair, smirking at his name for her. “Why Spock what is this you propose?”

“It is a possibility.” He smiled in a knowing almost humorous way, the look that made Uhura weak inside. He then moved, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I am indicating that this relationship advances to the physical.”

“Spock!” Uhura laughed as he carried her to his bedroom.

He kissed her firmly and she matched him with fierceness. With one hand her held her against him and swiped the objects atop his dresser and placed Uhura on it as he moved down her body until he was kneeling in front of her, spreading her knees ever so slightly. He looked up to her as he slowly took off her knee high boots, his hands caressed her thighs and reached her inner thighs.

Uhura moved her hands to his to pause him.

“Are you sure you…” Uhura nodded to what they were doing.

“Nyota.” He groaned against her lips as a confirmation. He kissed her and returned to running his hands up her thighs. She had always been particularly sensitive in this area but every time anyone had tried to please her, it had been for nought. The way Spock caressed her, she was sure she could probably climax now. He then stopped abruptly, removing the shirt she wore.

“Tell me what pleases you.” Spock’s tone was uncharacteristically commanding and Uhura decided she liked this.

His hands continued to move and she felt like something in her might explode, she had to have him. He removed her bra and massaged one of her breasts, the other he peppered with kisses. She grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him up her body and kissed him, stroking his lip with her thumb elicited an audible moan from him.

“Touch me.” She whined and he followed her direction. His hands slid down her body, the transference of emotion between them erupting between them, making everything that more agonizing. She quivered under his touch and he smiled against her lips finding she was damp under his touch. She felt electric under his fingertips.

Her legs tightened against his waist and then she felt his own physical betraying how felt, as his erection pushed against her inner thigh.

Uhura moved first this time and moved as he massaged her clit. She unzipped his trousers and took his shaft into her palm, his strokes becoming slower and harder triggering an emotional response that caused Uhura to throw her head back, Spock braced a hand against the dresser leaning his head into her neck again. “Nyota.” He moaned his lips moving against her skin.

“It would seem you’re … emotionally compromised.” Uhura grinned evilly.

“It would seem so.” Spock’s eyes bore into hers, then he abruptly moved backwards, pulling Uhura from the dresser. He moved behind her removed her skirt, then lifted her into his arms and placed her in the middle of his bed. He moved with urgency, he sat between her legs, running his hands tenderly across her body. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him, he sat back as she moved and thrusted herself down onto him, causing them both to moan with complete euphoria, their foreheads pressed against one another, Spock’s breath caught as he looked at Uhura thrusting, a layer of sweat appearing across her body.

“Truly beautiful…” He said against her as he kissed along her chest, Uhura chuckled in response, she pushed him down and moved against him, he smirked and rolled them so he was on top

“I’m close Spock.” Uhura sobbed as she gripped the skin on his back. He thrusted against her and as she came apart, he did also. He moved so he wouldn’t lie on her and moved them so he lay on his back, cradling Uhura’s body to him.

“That is the first time that’s happened for me.”

“You are a…virgin? You have not mentioned this before.” Spock's eyebrows raised questioningly.

“No, usually I have to finish myself off or it takes a lot longer for me to orgasm.” Uhura sighed at the thought of bad past sexual thoughts.

“Ah yes. The males of this planet have no concern for their counterpart’s pleasure. It is illogical for one to orgasm without the other.” He said almost nonchalantly 

Uhura smiled as she lay her head on his chest, his arm enveloping her body.

“It is also the bond that we have now, during sexual intercourse, we are almost like one.” Uhura nodded, she bit her lip. “That does not mean that you climaxed because I was ready to, it was simply because the both of us were emotionally linked. I did because you did and vice versa.”

Uhura looked up and smiled, a peaceful smile. Spock met her eyes, a peaceful look on his face.

“I love you Nyota.” Spock says simply, entwining their hands as Uhura kissed along his chest. 

Uhura stroked his cheek with a smie says, "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

“I thought it would be more pleasing to engage with you socially.” Spock looked up from his drink meeting her eyes.

“You old romantic.” Uhura’s hand touched the necklace, she moved ever so slightly closer to him and automatically Spock entwines his fingers to hers, he paused unsure if she wants this but she smiles and leans her head against his shoulder to Jim and Bones approval who toast them.

“You look very aesthetically pleasing tonight Nyota.” Uhura chuckles against him.

That night they speak of the aftermath of the past events, of everything that happened and her worries, she decides they should never be apart again and he concedes.

His hands crawl up her cheeks and into her hair, “I love you.” He says several times between kisses and although he needn’t say anything as his emotions roll into her through his hands, he continues to.


End file.
